A Killers Instinc
by HELLSFLAME666
Summary: Fullsummaryinside The curse changed Harry more then anyone could have gussed If the Durslys hadnt been abusive the effects my have not been the samebut they were, now everyone has to deal with a twisted BWL Warnings gore yaoi Bash RonHermLilyJamesDumbles
1. Chapter 1

**Painful Existence **

**WARNINGS:**

Slash, Gore, Cannibalism, Torture, Mature themes, and maybe Mpreg

**Summery:**

Harry was affected by the killing curse. He is bloodthirsty and lives to kill. Two of his older siblings are thought to be The-Twins-who-lived. The other one was pampered by his mother (Lily and James are alive the twins couldn't be raised by them because of Death eater attacks.) Can a lover and friends help Harry get his life back or at least love him enough to live with how he is. And will he destroy Voldemort or join him.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter Or Naruto (I got some of the ideas for his character from Gaara) I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Two-year-old Harry was sitting silently in a corner of the kitchen at number four Private Drive. Trying his best to blend into the wall The Durslys and his older siblings David and Dian (who where twins), Where all sitting at the kitchen table eating a large breakfast of Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes and waffles. Harry wasn't allowed to eat it because he had been a bad boy. Granted, he couldn't figure out how he had been a bad boy. He had just been asleep in his cupboard When Uncle Ver-m-non had come home. He had torn Harry's cupboard door open. Grabbed his hair and thrown him into the wall across the hall. Although Harry soon realized that it was bad if someone named 'That Idiot Joseph' got a raise instead of Ver-m-non.

A scream cut through Harry's thoughts apparently Dudley had decided that he didn't want to stay in his high chair and had tried to slip out; and in trying to catch himself from falling an his butt managed to create a long surprisingly deep gash on his arm using the corner of the table. Well, deep enough to apparently hit an artery. Blood spurted out of his arm with every heartbeat splattering on the table chairs and floor. His mothers screams filled the air. Uncle Ver-m-non Leapt to his feet quickly grabbing a tea towel to stem the bleeding. Within two minutes everyone was out the door and piled in the car to go to the hospital. Once again, Harry was forgotten.

Harry eyed the blood that was splattered on white linoleum and the silver metal of the table. He padded silently over to the pool on the otherwhise white floor. The contrast between the white and the red was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It reminded him of the red eyes that he saw in his dreams sometimes.

Harry knelt beside the pool of crimson liquid; and slowly dipped two fingers into the beautiful thick pool. Bringing the two fingers to his face he sniffed them. The blood didn't smell any different then his. Uncle Ver-m-non said that he had dirty blood. A dainty pink tongue flicked out to taste the coppery liquid. Now he knew the difference. A small smile lit up his face. This blood. Was so much sweeter then his.

When the Durslys and Harry's siblings came home they where met with a sight they would never forget. A two-year-old boy with black hair and eyes that would put the brightest Emeralds to shame. Sitting cross-lagged on blood smeared linoleum with a smile on his face. His blood coverd face, as he licked the thick crimson liquid off his fingers.

Five-year-old Harry walked into Surry elementary behind the Durslys. It was his first day in Kindergarten, He was looking forward to it. Already everything was loud, and happy. The only down fall was the slight sadness that set in when he saw Parents kissing away fears and hugging away loneliness taking everyone to their classroom. Harry was a bit lonely but HE WAS GOING TO SCHOOL!!

The classroom Harry was taken to was painted a sunny yellow colure and had large windows letting in the sun. A fish tank on top of the bookshelf at the back of the room sat beside boxes of crayons, pencils, pencil crayons and markers. Five blue group tables where scaterd about in three qurters of the room. Dark blue carpet coverd the rest with a pink and white dollhouse and a similarly colored toy-box situated on it. On the far side of the room there where cubbies for them to put there lunches. A black board was at the front, behind the teacher's desk, which had a fake apple on it.

Everyone sat down with there parents except for Harry whose aunt and uncle where both down the hall with Dudley in his class.

There where ten people besides Harry in this class the boys introduced themselves as Jesse whose favorite animals where dogs and cats, James who had to many favorite animals to chose from, Charlie whose favorite animal was his Hamster named Hammy, Billy who didn't like dogs but loved cats, Josh who liked Cows. The girls where Denise who loved her gerbil named Squeaky, Britney who loved Horses and Dogs, Sarah H. who liked cats but only the ones with stripes and Sarah A. who didn't like cats but liked Dolphins. When it got to Harry's turn everyone looked at him Harry felt his cheeks flush as he stammered out that he loved Snakes and that he could talk to them. There was silence then Britney said "no you cant." Her head tipped back as she tried to look superior. Harry stared at her in shock. He hadn't done anything to her and already she didn't like him.

Then he felt it the familiar anger that made him do dumb things like hurt David. He took a deep breath looked at the annoying red head and stated "Yes…I…Can." It was then that the teacher decided to step in with a bright smile on her face and a happy "Now, now no fighting That's one of our class rules can anyone think of any other class rules"

After the rules where talked about the parents left and the kid's got to have playtime before they would have lunch. Harry didn't make any friends any time he tried the other children would just say that there mommies and daddies said they wernt allowed because he was bad. Harry's relatives told the school about Harry's rather disturbing actions and the school legally had to tell the parents who in turn told there children not to play with him. Jesse and Billy where especially cruel. Stealing his crayons, ripping up his drawings and scribbling on his things with marker. The teacher was actually vary kind but she couldn't always be watching and Harry wouldn't tell her who did it convinced that if he didn't they would start liking him. They didn't.

Dudley on the other hand had loads of friends. He was always bringing them over to play so once again Harry was alone. Things may have been different if people could see the bitterness growing behind his bright Emerald eyes.

Six-year-old Harry looked up from his position on the ground at the girl who had pushed him down. He knew her name was Jake. She was in grade two. She also seemed to love hurting him. Harry glared as she laughed. She and Dudley where fairly close friends, so she was over at the Durslys to play alot. Harry tried to rise to his feet only too be pushed down again. She pushed him down a couple more times before losing interest and going back to the sandbox. Harry looked over at his aunt who was busy weeding the garden and obviously 'way too interested in what she was doing' to notice the treatment of her six year old nephew.

He felt something click in his head. He had tried to be good. He had tried to be nice. It wasn't his fault he liked blood so much. He didn't even hurt anyone. Just played with raw meat out of the fridge sometimes. That's all, and yet. No body cared about him. No one cared what happened to him. So he would just have to care about himself.

With that in mind Harry crossed the lawn to the back door. He walked into the house ignoring the dirt he was tracking in. He pushed a chair from the kitchen table over to the counter. Climbing onto it he reached out to the wooden knife block and grabbed one of the smooth plastic handles. The knife he pulled out was a steak knife. Its well-sharpened serrated edge gleaming in the noonday sun. He hopped down from the chair and went back outside.

Once again his aunt ignored him. Un knowingly drastically changing her life. Harry turned and walked over to where Jake and Dudley where playing. Standing behind Jake he griped his knife in both hands and raised it above his head. Soon, soon he would have that beautiful metallic crimson liquid. Dudley looked up and froze. Harry smiled at him and brought the knife down. Jake didn't even have a chance to scream as the first blow went through her heart the second cut through her spine with an audible crack her whole body jerking as her spinal cord was cut. The third blow cut halfway through her ribs with a sickening crunch.

Harry found himself suddenly picked up. His aunt all but through him into the cupboard before spinning and running out grabbing the now dead girl and bringing her into the kitchen Dudley trailing after her.

Harry later learned that they had hidden the dead girl and erased the evidence because they didn't want to be seen as the guardians of a murderer. A troubled child would get them attention a murderer would get them avoided. They also moved over to a new town. Their new house was more in the county, which was good because Harry was no longer satisfied with animal blood. It wasn't as thick, or as sweet.

Harry strode down to the basement of the house. The man strapped down to the table looked up, but the fear in his eyes dimed when he saw a boy who couldn't be over ten walk down the steps. The man smiled before trying to convince the child to free him. Harry of course, ignored his newest victim. He slipped silently over to a carefully set up shelf. Looking over the rows of neatly labeled jars he selected a poison. This poison was Harry's personal favorite. As long as it wasn't swallowed it wouldn't kill the person just make them immobile and barely able to talk, but they could scream oh Harry had made sure they could scream. That's what made this poison so frightening the ability to feel but not mobility to do anything about it.

Harry filled a needle with the liquid. Making sure there was no air bubbles. He walked over to the now panicking man finding a large vain in his arm. Harry injected the poison. As he waited for it to take effect, He wandered over to a large table. Taking a couple minutes to decide he picked up a wicked looking blade. Its sharp serrated edge gleaming in the hazy light. Created by a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Turning, he smirked. The man…was ready.

Nether David or Dian hated their brother even when he was killing, torturing or even eating his victims. They couldn't especially when they found out that the only reason they had been treated better then him at the Durslys was because Dumbledore had told them that the twins had saved there lives, which was true but still. Their mother and father could have kept Harry, as they had Elizabeth. Neither of them would have been in danger, maybe then, things would be different for his brother. David sighed as a faint scream was heard over the blasting noise of Harry's music. Metallica's Enter the Sandman was doing a fine job at drowning out the worst of the mans screams. No one knew how the ten year old got his victims without help. Or even how he chose them. And to tell the truth no one really wanted to know.

All the Durslys chose that moment to come downstairs David who had decided to make breakfast that morning put it all on the table. Another one of the mans faint screams made its way over the music. Making everyone shudder. They could only imagine what Harry was doing to him. It was a couple hours after breakfast and half way through the song 'Living Dead Girl' when the music stopped.

Harry came upstairs a few minutes later wearing different cloths than when he went down. David smiled slightly at his little brother Harry didn't smile back just went up to his room. He didn't come down for lunch but did show up for Dinner. Eating his food quitly as usual.

David smiled as an owl flew through their window. The Durslys all scowled but they didn't bother saying anything. There was nothing that they could do anyway. David looked at the letters in his hand. One addressed to him, one to Dian and one for… David grinned as he tossed the parchment letter to his brother. Harry froze fork halfway to his mouth. Quickly placing it back down onto his plate. He picked up the letter it was addressed:

To Harry Potter

Number 12 Evran Rd

Kitchen first floor

Everyone in the room watched Harry's expression attentively. Ready to run if they needed to; but as usual his face showed nothing as he flipped over the envelope studying the seal for a moment before opening it. Harry carefully pulled the thick parchment paper out of the envelope and unfolded it his eyes skimming the letter.

Harry Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Harry looked at his family over the top of the letter. By this point everyone was practically sweating. Harry gazed at them for a few more seconds. Then for the first time in years he smiled.

R&R please

Who should Harry be with?

DM, LV/TR, CW, BW or BZ if you have any other ideas for pairings let me know.

BTW if this was as bad as you want the gore to get it will be getting worse later on so you might want to stop reading. As I said in the warnings Gore, Cannibalism, Torture will ALL be included. Along with lemon sceans but I will let you know when that happens at the chapter (not for awhile)


	2. Dark Child

**Painful Existence **

**WARNINGS:**

Slash, Gore, Cannibalism, Torture, Mature themes, and maybe Mpreg

**Summery:**

Harry was affected by the killing curse. He is bloodthirsty and lives to kill. Two of his older siblings are thought to be The-Twins-who-lived. The other one was pampered by his mother (Lily and James are alive the twins couldn't be raised by them because of Death eater attacks.) Can a lover and friends help Harry get his life back or at least love him enough to live with how he is. And will he destroy Voldemort or join him.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter Or Naruto (I got some of the ideas for his character from Gaara) I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

_Reviews/answers_ (AN this is how I will answer all reviews unless you only voted  )

He is to far gone to change with out complete mind wiping and starting over.  
So Draco if you want to go with his age or Tommy boy cause of their connection  
from the failed curse. I like both ideas. Looking forward to more. Thank  
you

You know if you guys wanted me too I could make him be with more than one person

Thank you for the idea

HE

First, I definitely think that Harry should be with with Voldy/Tom. Honestly  
who would be a better match for a blood craving psycho? Love this story by the  
way. Pretty original twist. I'm sure I'm not the only one curious about what  
Harry will do in Hogwarts to get his blood fix. Hope you update again soon.

Ciao XP  
Loony

I would have updated sooner except so much happened (it will explained at the end of this chapter) as for how he gets blood… well it wont be easy but he will manage (*hint* Slytherin)

Well thank you for the review.

HF

"Hm, well so far I'm interested. Harry seems to be quite the little depraved  
child, no? Though, I have to wonder why the Dursleys didn't simply abandon  
Harry, and how did the twins learn why the Dursleys were nicer to them? Ah, as  
for pairings, I'm going to have to go with LV/TR, though I hope you're careful  
with the pairing thing. I find pairings tend to take away from the plot if  
they are focused on too much. I'd hate to see that happen to a story with  
potential."

The Dursleys didn't abandon him because the twins would have told people at there 'Freak' school and they didn't get rid of the twins because of what Dumbledore told them. The twins found through the Durslys (Will be explained later ) and as for the "pairing thing" it wont be happening for awhile at least not until Harry is sixteen and I'm going to go through all his school years (with changes of course) so it will take time. Oh and thanks for saying/writing/thinking that my story has potential.

Thanks for the review

HF

Im realy enjoing this plot! Thanks fore writing and please continue, its  
great!  
Will harry continue his hobby at hogwarts!

I'm glad you're enjoying the plot. And yes Harry will continue his hobby *smirks evilly* I cant let you guys suffer through the lack of torture can I? He is going to have troubles with getting victims and keeping his… games and… eating… habits secret (especially in first year)

Thanks for your support

HF

Hello,

It's a beautiful story. Congrats. So continue it pls. Also the pairing should  
be with Voldemort. Why? Well he's the most likely one to understand him  
(except maybe Fenrir. But I prefer Voldy/Harry pairing) and they make a  
wonderful couple, no?  
Ja ne

Ok thanks for the compliment. Oh and people can vote for Fenrir as well now (thanks for the idea) and yes voldy/harry do make a cute *giggle* couple.

Thanks for the idea

HF

You like the gore isn't it?  
I think that you will like the pasion of christ, there is much blood. update  
quickly plz.

Yes I do like gore. Is the passion of Christ really religious? . I would have updated sooner except so much happened (it will explained at the end of this chapter) ohhhh… blood

Thanks

HF

Oh, this is great! I love the way you're writing Harry in this. And no, I've  
read and seen far worse so I don't think I'll have any trouble with this  
story. Ah, and I think Harry should be with LV, and if not him than maybe  
Draco or someone as vicious as Voldemort, but Voldemort is my first choice.  
Hope you update again really soon cause I really love this!

I think it great too  and he is going to get more insane sounding as it goes on. Anyone that Harry is with will be vicious as he is (ex. If you chose Bill he would be a good curse breaker because he would have how shall we say… personal experience with them and it is easyer to break a curse that you cast yourself.) And I would have updated sooner except so much happened (it will explained at the end of this chapter)

Thanks for your thoughts

HF

I think he should be with LV great chapter I loved when he killed the girl I  
suppose if he had killed dudley the dursleys would have abandoned him  
somewhere and you would'nt have a story or you;d have a diffrent story well  
nevermind nice job!

I loved it when he killed the girl as well  I do have a reason for keeping Dudley alivbe that will be explained later.

Thanks for telling me what parts you liked most

HF

Poll

I will give you the poll after every 5th chapter

A knock sounded on the door. Dian smiled to herself and moved quickly to open it. Professor Snape stood on the welcome mat in all his glory. His usual black robs hanging gracefully off his body. Dian's smile faded instantly. Snape regarded her with a slight sneer. Apparently Hagrid was too busy to come take them to Diagon Ally.

"…And then you'll get to meet Elizabeth, our parents and Albus Dumbledore."

David finished in a rush grinning at Harry who was standing in front of the mirror accenting his eyes with eyeliner. Harry glanced at his brother's reflection

"And if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

David met his brothers calculating eyes calmly

" Then you don't get in Gryffindor," he answered with a slight shrug. "It doesn't change the fact that you're my little brother and I'll mess up anyone who fucks with you."

He smirked a little and was presently surprised when Harry's lips quirked up at the edges. "I doubt you'll be Gryffindor anyways," added David glancing down at Harry's comforter. "No offence or anything but you don't really have much of a hero's complex little bro" Harry outright smirked at that and David grinned. A call that the teacher taking them to Diagon ally had arrived interrupted there little chat and David hopped up from the bed he had been sprawled on. With a grin and looked over at the eleven year old. "You ready?" Harry nodded and silently followed his older brother downstairs.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It took a lot to shock Snape, hell it took a lot for him to get really angry as well and he was both of them at the moment which just annoyed him more. Although from the looks of it the Twins where as well.

The Potters who apparently where the lightest pureblood family in existence. Yet they hadn't had the decency to leave there youngest even a gallon. It seemed the Potters had decided to show there son just how 'much' they cared for him by leaving him flat broke. Without his siblings money (which they had vast amounts of each) Harry wouldn't have been able to purchase the necessary supplies for school. Severus glanced at the boy trailing along beside them. His instincts where screaming at him that something was vary wrong with this child. The eleven-year-old turned to regard him. Severus didn't even try to act like he hadn't been staring. Although he did turn away. From the cold emerald eyes staring at him.

Severus turned into Olivanders Wand shop. The strange man once again seemed to materialize out of mid air Harry jumped slightly before growling. Actually growling, like some animal. He couldn't help but shudder slightly. Olivander didn't seem startled but the usual speech was forgone (much to Snape's pleasure) and he hastily started pulling out wands to let the boy try.

A little over half an hour later Harry walked out of the wand shop gripping his wand tightly. _The Brother wand of the dark lord. The man that gave my siblings those scars. _Harry glanced up at his brother (whom he was clinging to again). The famous scar stood out brightly on his cheek. It was half a heart Dian had the other half. Harry's own scar gave a twinge apparently he had been hit by a piece of hot metal. Harry's hand shifted as he Once again became aware of the wand gripped tightly within his fingers. That basterd, Olivander his name was? He would remember that.

_Harry's fingers just itched to wrap around the hilt of a knife and slowly draw shallow crimson lines on the mans skin. Making him squirm and whimper. Then he would slice off one of his hands burning the stump of his wrist closed so the vermin wouldn't bleed out quite yet; Harry could almost smell the gratifying scent of burning flesh. Then he would watch the pathetic excuse for a humans reaction as he sucked the flesh off the mans fingers._

_Everyone he had done that to reacted differently. Maybe he would scream. Or beg Harry did ever so like the ones who sobbed and begged. Begged for him to stop. Ha! As if he would, or could for that matter. Once the coppery meaty taste hit his tongue he was lost. _Harry struggled not to giggle at the delightful thought. _Or maybe he would try to threaten him, or bribe him? Both where equally as laughable. Then what would he do? Ohhhhhh the possibilities where endless!!!! _Harry nearly wiggled with happiness_._

Tugging on his brother's arm gently. He leaned up as David leaned down muttering "yah" "I'm going torture him and make him watch me eat parts of his body before he dies" Harry whispering delightedly in his brothers ear. David swallowed thickly. "Because he startled you?" Harry just looked at the older boy blankly for a moment. It sure seemed like a good enough reason for him.

In a much better mood then before, (Although he would remember his parents betrayal.) Harry looked around with vague interest. The amount of power surrounding him was practically humming. Amazing!! A thought suddenly struck him. Harry glanced up at the man who was taking them school shopping. "Professor?" The man looked at him clearly startled that he was being addressed from a boy who he hadn't heard say a word the entire trip. "Yes?' "Can magic hurt people?" The arm under Harry's hand tensed "yes the spells are called dark arts. Why?" Deciding that the man didn't need an answer Harry continued to look around. So magic could harm people. Like he said before, the possibilities… where endless.

Severus stopped suddenly Startling Harry out of his happy thoughts "Malfoy" muttered Dian softly with so much venom that Harry glanced at her startled then looked at the pale blond before him. Severus made quick introductions although when it came to Harry and the blond, Lucius as Harry now knew looked at him fully expecting him to say or do something respectful as his siblings (yes even Dian) had done. Harry met his gaze evenly he would not bow. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Dian bite her lip. She had been the one to teach him how to bow so she knew he knew what was expected of him Lucius eyes narrowed slightly as Harry looked over at his son. Clearly dismissing the Malfoy lord. Lucius strangly didn't feel angry like he should have. Suprisingly he was actually slightly relieved and that in its self confused him.

The elder Malfoy glanced at Severus with one raised eyebrow, and the darker man nodded slightly. He felt it to. The Malfoy Lord looked back at the boy who had clearly been disrespectful. When it hit him. The darkness that surrounded the boy was more sinister feeling then the dark lords, the boy was disconcerting to say the least. Quickly ushering his heir to follow him away from the dark child they continued with there shopping. Lucius filed the boy away in his mind to contemplate later.

"Can I get a pet?" David grinned down at Harry it was the first time he had really asked for something. The boy was looking over at Dian who smiled and nodded happily. "Yes, of course" Harry smiled slightly before taking a sharp right and practically dragging David into Nocturne Ally.

Severus grimaced. The boy had refused to turn back to Diagon Ally and was now dragging his very unhappy looking brother down the dark Cobblestones. To tell the truth Severus had no idea why he had allowed it. There was something about this boy that made him think twice about refusing him something. They took a sudden left into a pet shop.

The inside of the shop was dark but surprisingly clean. Harry looked around. So he could get a Cat, Owl, or Toad. Harry looked around at all the cages. Almost over looking a purple eyed cat…. With wings Harry regarded it and the owl cage it was perched in. The beautiful animal mewed quietly. Its fur seemed to simmer a dark purplish colure in the faint light. "She's a waito-obno-aliweto-kasti" Harry looked up at the man who had spoken softly behind him. "Their kind are carnivorous and bond with their masters for life. They where one of Merlin's failed experiments, but they managed to survive all these years. Not much more is known about them other than that…" He was cut off by a shattering noise at the back of the shop.

The man grabbed his wand as a black snake moved towards the group. Dian whimpered _Foolsssssss _She rose to look at them _how dare you point those light sticks at me?_ Harry cocked his head to one side _hello?_Harry failed to notice the look of horror on both the shopkeepers face and Severus's. _A speaker!!! _Harry blinked he wasn't quite sure what a speaker was. Before he could ask however the snake continued _Hatchling what are you doing around these foolsssssss? _Harry, Deciding he liked the snake answered _Two of them are family the other I arrived with isssss one of my teachersssss._

_I ssssse well you ssssshal not be alone I will come with you hatchling. To keep you sssssafe _The beautiful serpent regarded Harry fondly _Why sssstay with me? I do not need protection._The serpent shoke her head _you are ssssstrong young hatchling but ssssssome are sssssstronger sssssstill essssspecially in thisss world. I will come with or without your premissssion hatchling. _Well what could Harry say to that? He nodded slightly and she moved forward wrapping around his body tong flicking out to touch his face before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry reached for the cat thing and it purred happily "well…" the shop keeper stared at Harry "It looks like you're its master" he looked at the waito-obno-aliweto-kasti before looking back at the creepy boy. The boy shrugged. Before turning to look at the owls for a few minutes not finding any to his taste he turned towards the door. A quiet obliverate from Snape cousing the shop keeper to forget the parsoltunge incident.

It had taken Dian and David almost ten minutes too get Harry to put the highly poisonous snake in a carrier until he got better cloths to hide her under, so naturally there next stop was at the robe shop

Harry walked happily out of the shop still clinging to his brother's arm. Still extremely tense but in a good mood. He was wearing new black robes with a crimson cloke (charmed to keep his body heat at a bearable temperature of course) With Perficio as the snake had told him she was called wrapped tightly around his torso, and the flying cat draped lightly over his shoulders. The lady in the robe shop wouldn't die until he was at least out of school.

Severus led them to a book store Harry didn't pay attention to the name. It was bright and happy. He hated it. It reminded him of kindergarten Dian smiled gently down at him telling him that she would grab his books for him so he could just look around. Harry padded silently through the bookshelf's looking for something to catch his eye. Nothing did sighing he turned and glanced out the window. Meeting beautiful golden eyes.

Exited Harry dragged Dian out of the bookshop and over to the pet store as another student grabbed the snowy owls cage. Harry lunged to grab it but the child sneered and turned away to buy it. No matter what Dian said he would not let Harry have the Snowy owl whom Harry had already named Hedwig, but the beautiful creature would be his, oh make no mastake she would be his.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-

Both David slowly walked down the stairs to Harry's … Playroom? The twins where both allowed down there but nether of them had ever really wanted to. The room itself was actually extremely clean and organized. Shelves and weapon racks lined the walls with either neatly labeled jars or evenly spaced weapons depending on what you where looking at.

There was a metal table with leather restraints situated in the center of the room. At the moment it had the remains of a body so mutilated you couldn't even tell it had been human at one point. Its skin was gone (neatly folded and piled onto a smaller table with wheels sitting beside the main table.) and its face was so mutilated the only way you could really tell where the chin was, was because the neck still joined the head. Hunks of flesh where missing and it didn't seem to have hands (they where sitting beside the skin) Tearing there gazes away from the mutilated corps. He continued to look around.

At the far side of the room another table stood, what looked like surgical tools evenly placed on it along with a large jar filled with an almost bluish liquid that had some tools sitting in it. In one corner sat a table in front of a fire place (Its pipe connected with the upstairs fireplaces chimney) At the table sat Harry. A Snowy Owl perched on the back of his chair.

Harry looked at them for a moment. Before stabbing the meat in front of him. Blood slowly oozed from the raw flesh dripping as he brought it to his lips. It took about ten seconds for the David to realize exactly why the corps had chunks missing from its body.

Swallowing back bile he informed Harry that he should pack because they where leaving to catch the train soon before fleeing the disturbing sight in front of them.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry finished packing up his…toys and took one last look around his workroom or playroom whatever you wanted to call it. Everything was in perfect condition and if it wasn't when he got back there would be hell to pay. Turning he padded silently up the stairs, paused then flicking off the light effectively plunging the room into darkness and continued out the door.

The ride to Kingscross was mostly silent. It always was, the tension in the car was so thick you could practically see it. After piling out of the car at the station and finding trolleys the siblings made there way over to platform 9 ¾.

Harry looked around the station for all of two seconds before letting go of his trolley and clinging to David. He had thought Diagonally was crowded but the platform was absolutely swarming. Panic started to rise through him starting in the pit of his stomach and quickly moving through his body making him tremble. There were too many people._ They where coming to play again._ They kept touching him,_ big hands pawed at him_ the noise was battering at his skull causing him to feel dizzy and lightheaded. _The belt tightened around his thought cutting off precious oxygen _They wouldn't stop_ Pain burning pain _no body was listening _His screams filled the air _why wouldn't they stop?_ Begging_,_ Begging for it to stop _why did they have to be so loud? _Courses of laughter filled the room. And then darkness. _Harry was vaguely aware of David dragging him through the crowds and on to the red train. What sort of train was red anyway? That's not vary inconspicuous. The haze slowly dissipated as he sat in a compartment with his sibling's, head pounding as he tried to remember what he had seen; but it was all a haze, it always was.

_Hachling you musssssst calm your ssssssself. It issssssss not good for you to panic. Hachling pleasssssse you mussssst sssssssstop. _Harry looked at the snake infront of him _**She is right you know **_Cleopatra leo for short happily told him nuzzling his neck and purring. She had started talking to him about five minutes after he had gotten home and has given her some meat.(both where happy about his taste. ) Perficio nuzzeled his face as Harry looked around. The compartment he was sitting in was exactly what he had imagined a train compartment to look like. Its cushy seats, the windows, the ugly carpets, the ugly wooden doors. It was all there!!! Harry couldent help the slight smile tugging at his lips (He had been doing that a lot lately it was kinda disturbing…Harry blamed the magic.) His eyes alighted on his siblings who where both smiling at him and for the first time in awhile Harry truly smiled back. Nevertheless all good things do come to an end and the compartment door slammed open. (AN I was going to stop here but I just couldn't do that to you ) you've all been so patient

Elizabeth stood framed in the doorway. Harry hated her already. Firstly she had startled him and he hated being startled (thus Olivanders soon to be fate) secondly she was so… perfect. Bright blue eyes golden curls (obviously fake) at the moment she was wearing her robs open showing that she was wearing a pink skirt that stopped just above her knees and a matching pink blazer over a white blouse. Thirdly the fake smile she had plastered over her face as she looked at him. "David, Dian just how are you doing? How was your summer? Did you have fun with the…muggles?" her overly happy voice felt like it was rasping the skin off his eardrums… was their even skin on eardrums or was it something else? All Harry knew was that there was something over the eardrum that was remarkably painful when scraped off. God what was it called or was it a part of the eardrum… Harrys thoughts where abruptly cut off when she screamed.

Apparently it had taking her that long to see the giant snake coiled around his body. What an idiot.

Harry however, only got that far in his thoughts before his eyes where captivated by her white blouse. Screams filling the air. Her golden curls dripping blood. Her face contorting continuing to pale as the beautiful life-giving liquid persistently escaped its fleshy prison. Making rivers so stunningly beautiful it would put the brightest rubies to shame down her face. Only to pool at her collarbone, before continuing its way down to her blouse. Slowly staining the cotton crimson. The sound of her last gasping breaths as he watched the light drain out of her eyes while he slowly slit her throat until all her could see in the blue pools of perfection was fear, then. Nothing as they would become glassy, reflective. While her body gave one last shudder as it fell motionless. Then he would bend his head tasting her flesh tearing chunks of the young sweet succulent meat off her body eating his fill before she cooled and stiffened.

Being thrown from the comfortable seat he had been lounging on tore him from his wondrous thoughts. Elizabeth's wand was out and leveled at Harry. She had attacked him!!! She had fucking attacked… him. Oh she was not getting away with that. No, Harry realized she had attacked the Perficio even worse already his mind was going over the things he would do to her maybe try some new spells? Perficio however ruined his thought process by rising up as if to strike. Needless to say Elizabeth ran. Just as it occurred to Harry that he didn't know any spells yet, that would have to be changed soon.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Severus had had many masters in his life starting with his father ending with Voldemort and now Dumbledore had taken control of his strings. Maybe that's why he decided not to tell the headmaster about the extra pets the boy had acquired. Or the darkness that hovered around him. Severus stared into his glass of fire whiskey. Truthfully he needed a master. He had been raised to obey peoples orders it made him feel safe. He was however loyal to only one of his masters there was only one he would truthfully serve the one who he would do anything to help. To help them win this frustrating cat and mouse between the dark lord and Dumbledore. To help them win this… …war.

The train pulled to a stop at the Hogsmade station Harry padded out of the train with his siblings and they walked over to the carriages ignoring the calls for first years. There was no way in hell he would leave his brothers side. Harry stopped to pet the beautiful creatures pulling the outdated mode of transportation. (Still clinging to David of course) After thinking about it for a moment (sure its nudging at his pocket longingly helped) Harry brought out a piece of raw meat wrapped in saran-wrap and fed it to the stunning animal. Before turning and entering the carriage. His brother in tow.

Once all three of them were seated Dian sighed and looked at her little brother as the carriage began to move. "You know that the different Houses sit at different tables and sleep in different places right Bolt?" (Bolt was the nickname they had long ago come up with for him.) Harry nodded eyeing her wondering were this was going "and you also know that different years go to different classes… right?" another nod. "Well David and I are both Gryffindor and neither of us are in any of your classes." Harry froze for a second before clinging to hi brother more.

"No"

Both David and Dian felt their hearts stop

"Harry its not that scary I'm sure you'll make friends."

"NO"

"Harry-" Began David but was stopped be a particularly vicious bite on his arm. He let out a startled yelp

"NONONONONO…NO!!!"

"Harry we don't have a choice"

"No…choice?"

Wide green eyes peaked at them from under dark bangs and wire-rimmed glasses

"No Harry … no choice" Sighed David

This year was going to be hell. David and Dian spent the rest of the trip explaining exactly why he had to be sorted.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Harry met up with the first years outside of the door to the great hall. No one noticed he hadn't been there. Harry noticed not even the old lady at the front of the class. Then green eyes met silver. As Draco Malfoy walked to the back of the group "My Names Draco, Draco Malfoy he held out his Hand for Harry to shake but instead Harry looked him in the eye smirking, "Pleasure". Just like that a friendship was born. One that would rock the wizarding world forever a Malfoy teaming up with a Potter the world wouldn't know what hit them.

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Ca…

The Hat fell silent. Murmurs filled the Hall the sorting hat had never stopped in the middle of a song before. The rip in its brim opened again.

Hear me now my young ones

And pay attention to what I say

When I awoke this morning

I knew this to be a strange day

The world is full of color

Not only black and white

And this is my dear children

is what brought all this strife

One child stands before me

The darkest of our lot

This child just like you before him

Has come here to be taught

I thought I better tell you

A choice is coming near

Though it may not my students

Come to you this year

Your choice is vary simple

Though to some

It may seem hard

You may choose to fallow what you believe

Or what's in your own heart

Nether choice is right

And nether choice wrong

Just remember my dear children

This isn't just a song

If something seems too perfect

Then normally it is

In this strange world remember

An outcast always lives

One will catch the mourning star

As it glows like a red eye

Calmly lighting up our bloody sky

As you, our Phoenix leader

Leader of the light

Realize that you unknowingly

Made up your own plight

As darkness rushes nearer

I must ask you all

Without darkness

Is there Light?

Or are we going to fall

Or should we just embrace

There is no

Black and white

For both just seem to cause

To much strife to be right

So come now my dear children

And place me on your head

Just remember what I said

And then it's off to bed

During the sorting Harry was the first Potter to be sent to Slytherin. After the feast was over. Harry was across the hall and clinging to David's arm before most of the children had even gotten out of their seats. He sighed looking down at his little brother and smiling. As the Malfoy heir hurried up. Pausing when he saw David but continuing towards them through the stream of people once he reached them he opened his mouth; But Dumbledore cut him off. His blue eyes not twinkling as much as usual. He looked at Harry

"Harry my boy will you please come up to my office"

Harry Scowled and clung to David more. He hated this man more than he could even say.

_The old man screamed in agony as his disgusting wrinkled skin was slowly and carefully pulled off the meat below as he was flayed alive._

Harry blinked as he realized they where now standing in front of a gargoyle waiting as James, Lily and Elizabeth all caught up to them. Harry could almost see sweet blood dripping off those disgustingly perfect curls. He could almost swear he heard her agonized screams.

AN:

I'm not going to tell you what took me so long to update I'm just going to up date

Thank you, to all of my reviewers out there.

There is more insanity coming your way soon…


	3. Important AN Read It

Ok peeps this AN is to explain some things to you and update your info about this fic.

1.) You can vote more than once and for more than one person in each chapter.

2.) You can vote for threesoms (ex. LV/HP/DM)

3.) the people you can vote for so far are:

Any MALE except for Fudge, Dumbles, Ron and Shacklebolt (sp?)

4.) I will answer your questions/ reviews in the chapter unless you ask how long it will take me to update then I will PM you

5.) Every five chaps you will be told the polls

6.) No matter who Harry is with they WILL be dark and like torture

7.) The story will follow the books as much as possible with a twist (of course) until he is sixteen (book 6)

8.) there will be very little slash before he is sixteen

9.) I forgot to warn you guys that there will be abuse (phisical and sexual nothing too graphic unless you ask for it to be) I will put up a warning before I write it

10.) I need to know if you guys think Sirius and Remus should be on Harrys side

10 1/2.) Who should they (Sirius and Remus) be in a relationship with

11.) Unless a lot of you oppose Gred and Forge will be together

12.) I would really appreciate it if you reviewed you dont have to say much it just makes me feel more motivated and I should get chaps out faster.

13.) I will be updating ether Monday or Tuesday unless something absolutly horrible happens. XD


	4. It, The Egocentric and Miss Potter

**Painful Existence **

**Everything in _italics are Harrys thoughts_**

**Note at the end is important**** XD Sorry for the wait.**

**WARNINGS:**

Slash, Gore, Cannibalism, Torture, Mature themes, and maybe Mpreg

**Summery:**

Harry was affected by the killing curse. He is bloodthirsty and lives to kill. Two of his older siblings are thought to be The-Twins-who-lived. The other one was pampered by his mother (Lily and James are alive the twins couldn't be raised by them because of Death eater attacks.) Can a lover and friends help Harry get his life back or at least love him enough to live with how he is. And will he destroy Voldemort or join him.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter Or Naruto (I got some of the ideas for his character from Gaara) I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

_Reviews/answers_

(AN this is how I will answer all reviews unless you only voted )

The first thing that popped into my mind you you wrote 'not finding any to  
his taste"' about the owls, I couldn't help but think he meant eating taste.  
And wow, Harry sure got to the kid who bought Hedwig pretty quick. Will  
someone be noticeably absent from Hogwarts this coming year? As for  
Elizabeth... What can I say. After the first encounter I almost want to join  
Harry in the fantasizing. Great chapter. Very much looking forward to more.

Ciao XP  
Loony

Hey Loony

**Yah well first I'm going to thank-you for reviewing **_**SOME **_**people seem to be having problems with it, and you where the first to do so, so I thank-you (as much as someone this screwed up can **XD.**) Anyway, Yes a child will be missing… noticeably… kinda (for Slytherins). As for Elizabeth well get used to hating someone and fantasizing about a fictional charicters demise. **

**I look forward to answering your next review XD**

**HF**

I'm really getting into this. Hope you update soon.

**Hi ams71080**

**Glad you are getting into this I hope I update soon too XD you should vote ******

**HF**

I vote (50 times) for snape, please, they are just so cute!! No Draco and  
Harry because Draco's such a little girl no matter how dark and retarded his  
father is. No Cedric because the dead should stay dead even if he hasn't died  
yet. PLUS only Snape knows how good tourture feels... :D

OR Luce because he's pretty dark and then Draco could be the slightly  
frighted best friend... :D

Anyways, I vote for Snape and Luce.

Also, Remus can go ** himself becasue he just...doesn't belong with anyone  
(sry but true) and Sirius should go with Luce if he's not with Harry. Sirius  
topping Luce is like the best thing that can ever happen (and you better write  
lemon for that)... :D

Btw, I love you!! :3

Update soon!! :D  
You don't have to listen to my rambling by the way...just bored because no  
one else is updating... :P

**Hello SweatDrop**

**Wow… ok first off your review is probably one of the longest I have gotten so far XD NICE!!!! It made me happyful :P Secondly and unfortunately you are un able to vote on some one 50 times in one chapter ******** you can however vote for more then one person/ group each chapter ******** now your mini rant on Draco… Duly noted. Also you don't have to worry about Cedric living I have some how shall we say… special plans for our precious Diggory ***_**smirks**_***. I do like your idea about Harry/ Luc with Draco in his awkward little corner. The stuff about Remus and Sirius has also been noted. As for your Rambling feel free to do so any time. **

**HF**

Okay, nice to know you'll be updating soon.

Now, although I'm not really into all the gay stuff, I'm going to vote on  
harry's pairing. Personally, I think Draco and Tommy boy are overdone, and it  
generally ruins the plot of a story, though there are exeptions. Also, it's  
worth noting here that Voldemort knew the prophecy, and he knows who it is he  
tried to kill. And he isn't stupid- if you're told 'This is the only guy who  
can kill you' then that's the FIRST guy NOT to sleep with. Especially if  
you're a psychotic megalomaniac.

As far as draco goes... In my opinion, he's a matchup only a demented fangirl  
would have dreamed up. Even though in the universe your fic is coming from H/D  
is plausable, I wouldn't recomend it... Though that might be personal bias.  
:HARRY/DRACO should be BURNED! Burned with FIRE!:

So, on to the plausable gay pairings... Blaise Zabini, maybe? He's so  
uncharacterized in cannon that some people actually think that he's a she.  
Which HE isn't, name aside. Don't believe me, look it up.

Another possibility is Neville. With all the other stuff screwed around with,  
it'd be easy to turn him dark. Of course, that would require a motive, and the  
most easily found one for him is revenge against Moldyshorts. Which would, of  
course, eliminate Voldie from the 'Possible friends/allies' list, if it wasn't  
already.

Now, as for the other two pairings... Gred/Forge is unusual, and I think that  
is interesting. On the other hand, as I prefer females, I request humbly that  
you have some magickal accident turn them female. Or have them born female,  
but that doesn't have nearly the drama or humor value.

Sirius and Lupin should be for him- I'm sure Sirius had stranger, more  
twisted relatives [he is a Black, after all] and Lupin... Well, he's a  
werewolf. No offence, but weres traditionally have strange urges and  
appetites, even when it's not a full moon. Lupin could probably sympathize,  
and would actually be the most likely to understand Harry.

As for their pairing.. Just throwing this out there, but turning EVERYONE gay  
is a bad thing. So, I think that they should be straight. Sirius, I think,  
would be one to flirt around, especially as he hasn't ever been to azkaban.  
Lupin, on the other hand, would be his shy buddy that he's always getting  
into... 'Interesting' situations.

You might notice that most of my suggestions include comic relief of one kind  
or another. Don't worry, I'm not suggesting you lighten the fanfic up.  
However, if you do it right, bouncing from dark to funny and back can be  
awesome. And in dark fics like this, you need some humor, or the readers will  
get so depressed they commit suicide via rusy nail file.

**Hi Vindictus**

**Ok first if your not into slash why are you reading it? … 0.0 … Secondly on a personal level (AKA I'm cirious) What dose your name mean/ is there a story behind it or do you just like it? Any way ok your review had a lot of info/suggestions I'm going to start off by addressing your concern that everyone was going to be gay I assure you that will NOT happen in any story of mine. Now on to the other stuff. Since there's so much I am not going to mention it all. I do like your ideas for pairings and who not to pair. ( although I do think that having the only person that can kill you fall in love with you is a good idea not a bad one) I hope that if one of those pairings gets chosen you wont stop reading. I like your ideas and would like to hear more. As it seems you want some Fem/fem pairings I will add some ******** ( I was going to anyway). I will also try to add some comic relief. ( I don't want the amount of people reading this story to drop no do I? XD)**

**HF**

I think that Fenrir Grayback would be an interesting choice. They both like  
to eat people... I see Harry and Voldemort and the bestest of friends. That  
could be a more interesting storyline. I also like the Blaise Zabini choice.  
As another reviewer said that character is wide open. Unlike the other  
reviewer I love Harry and Draco together... so whatever. I also agree that in  
slash stories writers tend to make everyone gay, which doesn't really work. I  
like how Harry's siblings and the Dursley's completely ignore or enable  
Harry's habits. It's amusing. I am curious about why the Potter's kept one  
kid, got rid of three, but still acknowledge two of them. It doesn't make  
much sense... Anyway this is an entertaining story and I look forward to  
more!

HI semper paratis

**K lets get started shall we. As I previously mentioned not all the pairings will be gay. Well I like your idea about Harry/voldie being BFF's (LOL). Nice ideas with the pairings by the way. As for the Potter sibs well, you will understand later why James and Lily hate Harry so much and love the other three ( you know you are the only one who actually asked that, please ask more questions like that)**

**HF**

Like this weid little story.  
Please don't make the abuse too graphic !  
Lets the blood flow...

Take care

Nicol

Hi Nicol

**First off the abuse may have graphic parts ****BUT**** I will be putting warnings before and after these scenes along with a quick summery at the end of the chap about what happened within them as I know some people find abuse upsetting. On to a happier note I'm glad you like it and yes Lets…**

…**Let the Blood Flow**

**HF**

love how your going with this story and can't wait four your update. I want  
the pairing to be Harry/LV/Lucius and Sev to be a father figure to Harry. Siri  
and Remmy should be on Harry's side and should be with Sev.

**Hello Youko'sgirl16**

**I'm glad you like where the story is headed and your ideas are interesting ( I Likes the pairings) I cannot wait to hear more.**

An interesting and twisted story so far! I love it! My vote for threesome is  
LV/LM/HP or LV/SS/HP. I couldn't make up my mind as I love Tom, Lucius,  
Severus, and Harry. They are my fav characters. I look forward to seeing what  
Harry does to Ollivander and how he handles that manipulative old fool  
Dumbledork. *cackles manically* I look forward to reading more! ^__^

Hey mysta81

**From the looks of it we could get along just fine. Our old Ollie friend unfortunately wont die for awile but it will be worth the wait. As for Dumbledork… Well… *grins evily* as for the pairings its really all up to the reviewers if you ask me for a threesome you will get a threesome if you ask me for a foursome you will get a foursome ect. If you want a herem you will get a herem ;)**

**Hope to hear from you again soon **

**HF**

DarkSudi

I love your story so far As to your question here's my opinion  
2)you might play with the thought of Tom Riddle,Harry.P and DM.  
3)see above pairing.  
4)Do you mean you will update it Mon. or Tue of this week or sometime in  
August?,Are David and Dian going to stay with Harry all through out the  
story?(Please say Yes)  
6)Does that mean if you decide to go with Harry and say someone from  
Grinffindor that they will be evil?  
7)What will happen when he sixteen?  
8)Understandable but will there be at least a little smut.  
9)Don't be afraid to put some graphic scene in but please don't detail every  
little thing.  
10/10,1/2)Yes even evil needs a little support, I thing Sirius and Remus  
should be together maybe with Snape in the middle.  
11)You've have excellent taste, Gred and Forge together.

**You got this in just before I put up the next chap good for you!!!! XD. Anyways I will now answer your questions…. #1**

**I think HP/TM/DM would certainly be appropriate XD. #2 I am updating now 0.0 #3 yes Harrys sibs will stay with him although I am planning on killing one off. #4 If the person Harry is with could be Godric bloody Gryffindor and he would be evil (not that Harry is going to be with Godric who is obviously madly in love with Salazar…XD) #5 Smut will happen (YAY) among some other things but you will have to wait and see. #6 I ****will**** write Smut!!! Don't you worry. #7 I won't detail every little thing cause it bugs the hell out of me when authors do that ******** #8 you seem to like Threesomes…0.0… I do too XD. #9 Twincest is a must in messed up stories XD #10 there is no #10 but, well the number amuses me. Hope you review again.**

**HF**

----------------------

Harry scowled as he was told to sit on one of the plush seats. He wouldn't have if David hadn't pulled him down. _Oh that boy was so lucky that he actually almost liked him. And no, he was not in denial about actually caring about his brother he was just… you know what screw it that mother fucker was so gonna die… tomorrow yah that's right tomorrow at… three o'clock. Bloody clock he hated clocks, and socks and docks and locks and pocks what was a pock anyway? He would have to ask his brother whom he didn't care about … tomorrow…before he killed him_.

The silence was getting annoying Harry glanced around; everyone was looking at him as if he was expected to speak. Elizabeth sneered at his wide eyed stare.

"See I told you that he was insane."

Lily sighed, "I know darling, I know, But he is you brother."

_That Meany she was supposed to be loving and caring and annoying and oh harry didn't know mother-like. God didn't she know anything plus her hair was way too red. Blood would just clash with it. But was her flesh tender. Eyeing her he decided it looked kinda tender he wasn't sure. May be he would taste it would it taste good? Or…_

"HARRY"

Harry jumped looking over at the headmaster.

"Now that I have your attention."

_Basterd he startled me huh, well we all know what's going to happen to him for that now don't we. _

"I want to explain to you what's going to happen."

_I already know what's going to happen you are going to DIE, die, die, die, die, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!_

"You are going to be resorted because no Potter is to ever be in Slytherin; furthermore you are to stop talking to the Malfoy heir as you are just endangering the Twins"

_Twinny twin twin twin, wait a minute… don't talk to Draco? Oh well. Ill just have to find some other stuck up idiot to scare._

Both David and Dian tried to interject there but were cut off by James

"He is using you to get to them so you will since all contact with him. I also know that you have been raised by muggles, however I still expect you to be respectful. I know that you will be in the shadows of your siblings a lot and I cannot have you taking them down with you.

"Respectful?"

_Who dose he think he is telling me to be respectful? like I would respect an, an, an... egocentric like him!_

James sneered "what? Don't you know what respect is?" Harry just stared blankly at him. "Listening to what people say, not talking back, and being polite."

_What dose he think I'm an idiot?_

"Answering when you are spoken to"

_Apparently… he dose, that's kinda rude not to mention disrespectful._

Lily frowned slightly

"Harry" she began "Why aren't you speaking to us? It would be nice if we could all just get along"

_Get along, GET ALONG. She ditched me and now she wants to GET ALONG._

Emerald eyes narrowed

Sensing a possibly homicidal temper tantrum coming the twins tried to step in only to be cut off by old Dumbles himself.

"Come here Harry"

"No"

David and Dian both winced

"What did you just say?" James's eyes filled with anger. Elizabeth smirked.

"No!!"

"Now Harry," Lily's voice was sugary sweet "you have to be resorted. After all no Potter has **ever** been a Slytherin."

Emerald eyes narrowed more.

"No."

Dian quickly stepped in "Look Mom, Dad, Professor Dumbledore. I don't think he should have to be resorted. I think that he should be able to stay in Slytherin if he wants to."

"But sweetheart--"

"Mother, why didn't he have any money for his school supplies?"

Lily's lips tightened "you're changing the subject darling."

"Yes I know. The **Polite **thing to do would be to go along with it."

"Don't be disrespectful sweetheart."

Elizabeth chose that second to speak-up,

"Mommy, Daddy. He also has this really big snake that tried to attack me on the train.

Dumbledore frowned. Lily clutched her daughter closer to her, and the always predictable James exploded.

"YOU WHAT!!!!??"

"Now James--" began Dumbledore.

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE MY CHILDREN THREATEND BY THA… THAT FREAK"

_Freak you deserve everything I gave you and more …if you bite me you will wish you where dead …stop talking and use that mouth for--_

I sharp pain brought harry to the present. She hit me she fucking hit me large green eyes surveyed Lily. Her green eyes where flashing angrily as she stood between Harry and her Daughter protectively.

_She looks disgusting up close pity that means I can't eat her, hell I wouldn't want to touch her with a fifty foot pole…AND SHE TOUCHED ME!!!! Eweee_

Tears filled killing curse green eyes. Harry took a deep breath _its ok she already touched me I'm sure I will survive it again_ Harry's eyes narrowed hardening slightly. David quickly dragged his younger brother out of his seat and into his lap not really sure if now would be a good time for the parental units to realize that there youngest was homicidal. Avadakadavra eyes peered accusingly up at him before turning there attention to Lily. Harry angrily pointed an accusing finger at the red headed bitch

"It touched me"

All hell broke lose.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Well I hope you're happy" David looked down at his little brother, who happily smiled and nodded, David sighed. Lily hadn't taken well to being called 'it' she had attacked Bolt. Who of course freaked out tried to tear out her trachea. Which didn't go over well with James who for some 'inexplicable' reason didn't like the fact his youngest son had tried to kill his wife. It had taken Dian almost a full hour of fake Tantrums and tears to get Dumbledore not to expel Harry on the spot. David grimaced noticing said boy eating a piece of steak. They hadn't served steak at dinner that night.

Rounding a corner David froze. A container of ink was floating in front of them "Peeves show yourself at once" A high pitched giggle was his only answer. As David opened his mouth to threaten the poltergeist with the Bloody Baron. He heard another giggle. Harry was laughing. The ink bottle soared above said boy and emptied its contents on his head. Harry's laughter if anything just grew. Peeves popped into existence eyeing the strange boy in front of him. "I just dropped ink on your head" Harry nodded happily in agreement. "How do you turn invisible? Will I be able to learn? And its just ink" he paused for a moment pondering, "it smells funny" he added Peeves blinked before cackling maniacally, and floating away. Harry looked happily up at his brother who quickly cast a scougify on him before taking his hand and continuing down the hall.

"Brother?" Harry looked up at him

"What is it Harry?"

"What dose Egocentric mean?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Look there he is!"

"The one with the scar!"

"He's the only Potter to have ever been put in Slytherin!"

"Do you think he's evil?"

"The one standing beside Malfoy."

"He's the younger brother of the twins-who-lived."

Comments like these where following Harry wherever he went. Dian, David and Malfoy where all worried. Harry who didn't like and wasn't used to strangers, attention, crowds or noise seemed to be getting paler by the second as the mental strain of what was being forced onto him by fate started to really get to him. He had taken to wandering around aimlessly clinging to one of them. However no matter how much trouble he seemed to be having with the people of Hogwarts, the castle it self along with the less then human inhabitants seemed to almost worship him. Doors opened into classrooms he and Draco where late for. Peeves gave him actual directions. The stairs only ever seemed to move when he was on them if it helped him. If you where with him it didn't matter which corridors you walked down you always seemed to get where you needed to go.

As for Harry, he was finding the classes themselves vaguely interesting for but nothing earth shatteringly amusing, or interesting and to tell the truth he was mildly disappointed… ok so he was very disappointed, well until potions that is.

Draco watched as Harry relaxed the moment they entered the cool potions lab, round green eyes surveyed the darkened classroom as he allowed Draco to lead him to the far side of the class blissfully unaware of the thoughts going trough his friends head.

_Cool, dark, damp, bright enough to see what your cutting, the Dungeons are perfect for me to prepare my "dinners"_ his thoughts where cut off by the door slamming open and Snape gliding in Harrys eyes widened.

_How dose he get his robes to bellow like that, I want my robes to bellow like that._

Snape surveyed the class pausing on the green eyed boy pouting at him, after eyeing the discoserting youth, for a moment wondering why the hell he was pouting. He turned his attention to the rest of the class "there will be no silly wand waving in this class… the door opened again and Elizabeth stalked in head held high her two lackeys following behind.

"And what do you think you are doing **Miss Potter."**

_Ohhhh she's goanna get it now._

"Coming to class, what do you think Snevillus" A nervous murmur moved through the class like a wave as Snapes face went white with rage.

_It's like a bad soap opera with a potential murder!! This is so amusing all I need is popcorn she is totally dead._

"One Hundred points from Gryffindor."

_OHHHHH that's gotta hurt._

"WHAT YOU CAN'T…"

"Another Fifty will be deducted for yelling at a teacher"

_Idiot---_

"BUT…"

"And detention with me this weekend"

"YOU…"

"Do you want to lose more? If not then SIT down."

_Awww is it over already? That's upsetting, Oh well._

Elizabeth through herself down onto a seat, arms crossed lower lip sticking out obviously pouting.

_Wait a minute, she's in MY year that makes no sence…we can't be the same age, right? I mean we could be twins but…ewwwww did he just say newt eyes? I hate eyes, I refuse to touch them, and he can't make me._

"You can't be serious you actually expect us to touch newt eyes!!!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek" all the Gryfindors glared at her.

_I love eyes, especially newt eyes, newt eyes here I come!_

Potions was officially Harry's favorite class, not only had Elizabeth lost 180 points by the end of class but it was fun!! He was getting restless though; absentmindedly Harry trailed his fingers along Perficios scaly head as Hedwig settled on his shoulder and Leo lay curled on his lap. He needed to hunt. He glanced out of the window at a dark shape on the grounds and he knew just who he wanted to hunt, wanted to eat.

---------------------

I really am sorry about the long wait a lot of shit has been happing the least of which being writers block anyway guys there are some things I need you to do.

**POLLS**

Who should Elisabeth's Lackeys be?

Who should be the Yuri girls (threesomes are fine)

You can now vote for OC pairings

You can give me ideas for OC people's personalities

And I think that that's it**, Oh and don't worry Harry will ****NOT**** be unbeatable.** He will not be able to do wand less wholly shit I could blow up the world by winking at it, magic because I find it a cop-out. That being said he will not be normal magically.

**See ya.**


	5. HELP! pls read

I know its been a long time (almost a year) and for that I am sorry. My life for the last few months has been hell in a handbag between stolen flash drives, crashing computers, Viruses, broken Internet Hospital visits, surprise funerals, Graduating, more hospital visits loosing a job more hospital visits, my mom loosing her job, moving, building a house and starting University I just haven't had time to update. The chapters that I did finish have been stolen (twice) or are on my now non-working computer :(

HOWEVER, I AM BACK! since my life is leveling out.

But my dear readers I need your help. Over that past little while I've realized that I need a Beta, so before I can update at all I need to get one. I'm also planing on changing a few small things in the first chapters as well, since my writing has improved, hopefully by mid November everything will be back on track.

Thank you for your patience

HF


End file.
